


The Morning After

by EJWalters



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Hang over, Mentioned Freddie Mercury, mentions of drinking, mentions of drunkeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: You wake up with a horrid headache and Crowley fills in some gaps for you.





	The Morning After

You and Crowley had been drinking the night before and you were seriously regretting it in the morning. You had a splitting headache and no recollection of what had happened the previous night. Crowley was kind enough to make you a nice cup of tea when you woke up, and rubbed your back when you vomited the contents of your stomach into the toilet. When your stomach had finally settled, he helped you back to your feet and made you take a hot shower, warming up your bath towel while you were occupied so that it would be nice and toasty when you were done. He set a comfortable set of clothes on the toilet seat and waited for you outside the bathroom while you dried off, dressed, brushed your teeth and hair, and resisted the urge to vomit some more. When you came out of the bathroom, he pulled you back to bed where he cuddled with you and asked you if you remembered anything from the night before.

You looked up at him and shook your head, “Not really. Last thing I remember was ordering a drink.”

He chuckled, “Not too surprising. You had about twelve.”

You gaped at him, “Oh my- really?”

“Yeah. I had to practically carry you to the bentley. And you cried the whole way home about Freddie Mercury being dead,” Crowley reported with an amused grin.

You felt your face heat up, “Was I really that drunk?”

He looked down at you, “Think of the drunkest you’ve ever been.”

“Okay.”

“Now double that. That’s how drunk you were.”

“Oh gosh.”

He chuckled, “Don’t worry. I’m sure Freddie was smiling down on you the whole time.”

You rolled your eyes, “Thank you for taking care of me, Crowley.”

He sobered, “You never have to thank me for that.”

A four-letter word indeed.


End file.
